Hasta El Próximo Halloween
by Caatty
Summary: AU/One-Shot. Una vez al año podían salir, y esa era la noche de Halloween. Bella es una chica zombie, Edward un vampiro.Son novios y solo se pueden ver esa noche;donde tienen su "cita anual". Y esta vez Edward tiene algo muy importante que pedirle a Bella


_Crepúsculo no me pertenece, solo esto_

**Hasta el próximo Halloween**

Era la mejor noche del año, Halloween. El día en que los niños salían a pedir dulces, disfrazados de cualquier cosa que asustara, Brujas, Hombres lobo, Vampiros, Zombies, Fantasmas, etcétera. No faltaba la casa que amanecía con papel higiénico colgando del tejado, o con huevos podridos estrellados en las ventanas.

A "mejor noche del año", no se refiere a los niños, claro. Si no a las criaturas que salen esa noche; la única noche en la que pueden salir al mundo de los vivos. Zombies, Fantasmas, y Vampiros despiertan de sus eternos lugares de descanso y disfrutan al máximo la libertad que se les otorga solo _esa _noche.

Pasan el rato con sus otros amigos muertos, asustan a las personas, crean destrozos en las ciudades, y solo por diversión. Porque así eran ellos, pero no todos, claro.

Solo esa noche, era la regla. Luego cuando terminara, debían volver a sus respectivos lugares—tumbas, o en el sitio donde murieron—, y sumergirse en la oscuridad durante trescientos sesenta y cuatro días, hasta que volviera a llegar Halloween.

La noche acababa de comenzar, los niños ya hacían sus habituales recorridos, disfrazados, con bolsas donde pudieran guardar los dulces recibidos. Más de alguno se encontraba acompañado por sus padres o hermanos mayores.

En el cementerio de Forks, Washington, las criaturas que se encontraban allí no eran ajenas a la regla de disfrutar al máximo la noche. En ese cementerio se encontraba una pareja de personajes bastante interesantes…

Edward Cullen, un vampiro. Murió por la gripe española hace más o menos un siglo. Tenía personalidad reservada, caballeroso, noble, y de buenos sentimientos. Físicamente tenía cabello cobrizo despeinado, ojos dorados y piel extremadamente pálida. Era novio de Isabella Swan, un Zombie.

Isabella—Bella, para los amigos—era una chica zombie, de piel pálida con ligera tonalidad verdosa, grandes ojos chocolates, figura delgada, y cabello castaño. Había muerto—seguro—, de la manera más tonta; por haberse resbalado con sus propios pies, golpearse la cabeza, y morir. Estaba perdidamente enamorada de Edward.

No era como si eligieras en que te convertirías luego de perder la vida, y no todos al morir se convertían. Algunos simplemente… descansaban eternamente. Si te convertías en Vampiro, Fantasma o Zombie, era completamente al azar. Al que le tocaba le tocaba.

Pero no todo era color de rosas, ¿Cómo puedes tener un novio al que solo ves una vez al año? ¿Cómo logra sobrevivir la relación? La mayoría diría que es imposible, pero cuando amas de verdad, eso no importa. Al menos eso decía Edward.

—¡Corre Bella, creo que se fueron por allí! —grito Edward mientras tomaba la mano de su novia y comenzaban a correr para perseguir a unos niños que habían ido al cementerio a causar estragos.

—Ten cuidado, que se me puede desprender el brazo. —bromeó Bella mientras trataba de mantener el paso de su novio. Ambos rieron, haciendo que sus risas combinadas sonaran espectrales.

Pero tal y como dijo Bella, se le desprendió el brazo. Edward se detuvo, y miró un momento la verdosa extremidad que tenía en sus manos, y luego a su novia que se veía avergonzada. Sonrió con la sonrisa torcida que, sabía, le encantaba a ella y se acercó para colocarle su brazo.

Bella se sentía _tan_ mal, siempre pensaba que ella no era digna de Edward, por el hecho que él era demasiado perfecto, mientras ella… solo un zombie torpe, al que se le caían las partes del cuerpo.

—Soy un desastre. —susurró la zombie mientras su novio, con extrema delicadeza y cariño le colocaba el brazo.

—No lo eres —aseguró Edward. Ya le había colocado el brazo a su novia, entrelazo sus manos y la miró a los ojos—. Eres la zombie más linda de todos los cementerios, haces que la piel verdosa sea hermosa, que la ropa rasgada se vea elegante, o que la falta de una extremidad se vea… —Edward buscó la palabra indicada, tomándose el tiempo, haciendo que la ansiedad de Bella aumentara— _sexy_.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior y abrazó a Edward.

—Mentiroso —susurró mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho del vampiro, su novio respondió el abrazo. Luego Bella levantó la mirada para verlo a los ojos—. ¿Es necesario seguir persiguiendo a esos pobres adolescentes? Solo tenían curiosidad.

Edward hizo una mueca. _¿Solo curiosidad? Si, claro_, pensó con sorna el vampiro.

—Ese niño, Mike Newton, siempre viene esta noche a molestar. No lo soporto —dijo Edward con tono mordaz al recordar a ese tonto adolescente de cabello rubio. Newton lo sacaba de sus casillas.

Bella rompió el abrazo y tomados de la mano comenzaron a caminar por las oscuras y frías calles de Forks. Los niños pasaban al lado de la pareja y se los quedaban viendo. Estaban maravillados. ¿Cómo lograban hacer esos magníficos disfraces? se preguntaban. Lo que no sabían, era que no estaban disfrazados.

—Vamos a nuestro prado —pidió Bella en un susurro mientras recostaba su cabeza en el hombro del vampiro.

Edward sonrió y agarró con fuerza a la chica zombie. Ese prado era el lugar favorito de ellos, allí se habían conocido.

Era el primer año de Bella como zombie, estaba desorientada y algo melancólica, pero luego llego Edward, quien le ofreció compañía, amistad, y amor.

No paso mucho y ya se encontraban en su prado. El césped tenía un color verde oscuro, casi negro, la niebla estaba espesa, y las flores se encontraban algo congeladas. A la vez, se sentaron en el frío suelo. Sus manos seguían entrelazadas y sus ojos no se despegaban del rostro del otro.

De pronto una ola de tristeza llegó a los ojos de Bella. Edward se dio cuenta de esto, y frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué va mal? —pregunto estirando su mano desocupada para alejar unos mechones de cabello que estaban tapando el rostro de su amada.

Bella dudó en decirle la verdad a Edward, pero decidió ser sincera. Luego el vampiro se enteraría igual de todos modos. Lo miró con una débil sonrisa y se preparo para hablar.

—Solo una noche, una vez al año nos vemos… estaba pensando en el final de la noche, cuando debamos volver a nuestras respectivas tumbas, a sumergirnos en la oscuridad; y luego… verte otra vez. —Bella dijo todo eso con tono triste en su voz.

Edward la comprendió perfectamente, él se sentía igual. Pero no podía permitir que el amor de su existencia se sintiera triste.

—Lo se, pero no podemos hacer nada, créeme cuando digo que daría todo por estar contigo; todos los días, a cada hora…

—Te amo. —lo cortó Bella, y posó sus labios sobre los suyos.

La zombie se sentó en el regazo de Edward, rodeó su cuello con sus delgados y frágiles brazos; mientras el vampiro llevaba una mano a la nuca de ella y profundizaba el beso, su otra mano estaba descansando en el brazo de Bella. En un acto inconsciente Edward deslizo con demasiada fuerza—para un zombie— su mano por el brazo de Bella, haciendo que este se volviera a desprender. Eso hizo que rompieran el beso.

Bella resopló enojada, y miró con furia a su brazo.

—Odio que haga eso —susurró mientras con su brazo bueno tomaba el otro e intentaba ponérselo de nuevo. Tenía tan poca coordinación que ni sus extremidades se podía poner.

Edward soltó una risita y delicadamente le quitó de las manos el brazo a Bella y se lo volvió a colocar.

—Te ves adorable cuando peleas con tus propias extremidades. —dijo mientras depositaba un beso en la frente de Isabella.

Ella rodó los ojos.

—No veo lo adorable en que mis brazos, piernas o hasta ojos se caigan al mínimo roce, Edward. Odio ser zombie. —lo último lo dijo en un susurró.

—Te queda. —dijo Edward.

Bella frunció el ceño.

—Claro que no, solo me hace ver más horripilante de lo que soy. Tengo la piel horrible, mientras tú… lisa y perfecta. _Eres perfecto_.

Bella pensaba que ella era poca cosa para Edward, mientras esté, creía que él no la merecía. No podían ser más…

Así se quedaron. Sentados en el húmedo césped, con las flores escarchadas de hielo a su alrededor, la niebla rodeando sus figuras, la Luna llena iluminándolos y las estrellas decorando el oscuro cielo.

Hablaban de cualquier cosa, o simplemente no lo hacían. Las palabras les sobraban. Hasta que llegó la hora, faltaban unos cuantos minutos para el amanecer. La noche pronto acabaría, y con ella su "cita anual".

Fueron al cementerio, en silencio. Al llegar lograron ver a los demás, algunos seguían con ánimos, otros no. Edward llevó a Bella hasta su tumba, donde se encontraba una lápida que tenía el nombre, fecha de nacimiento y muerte grabados. Tomados de la mano se miraron, frente a frente.

—Bella, hace un tiempo he querido preguntarte algo… —dijo Edward con algo de nerviosismo en su voz.

Bella lo miro curiosa y apretó más las manos del vampiro.

—Claro, dime.

Edward remojo sus labios con la lengua y se preparo para hablar.

—Llevamos cinco décadas juntos, y yo… me preguntaba si… —Edward soltó una mano de Bella, apoyo un pie en el frío suelo y de su capa negra sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo azul marino, la abrió y la chica zombie logró ver un anillo de diamantes. Bella abrió los ojos de par en par y espero—. Isabella Marie Swan, prometo amarte todos los días de mi no-vida, te veré un día al año, pero siempre estarás presente en mi mente y mi silencioso corazón. Podríamos hacer que funcionara. Te amo tanto; amo tu cabello, tus ojos, tu forma de ser, tu torpeza y tus extremidades que se desprenden —el vampiro sonrió—. Amo todo de ti. ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Bella sonrió y no necesito pensar mucho en la respuesta. Habían pasado por tantas cosas ¿Cómo negarse?

—Si —susurró.

El vampiro sonrió y con agilidad le colocó el anillo de diamantes a Isabella en su dedo corazón. Se dieron un apasionado beso y en el proceso, a Bella se le volvió a desprender un brazo. La zombie gruño, y el vampiro rió.

Siguieron besándose mientras el vampiro colocaba en su lugar el brazo. Lograban escuchar unos aplausos a su alrededor, al parecer sus amigos del cementerio se habían enterado del compromiso.

—¡El próximo Halloween se celebra una boda señoritas y caballeros! —canturreo Alice, un hiperactivo fantasma. La mejor amiga de la pareja.

Se percataron que el Sol estaba a punto de salir. Rápidamente todos fueron a sus respectivos lugares de descanso. Edward ayudo a Bella a entrar a su ataúd, y volvieron a besarse.

—Hasta el próximo Halloween, futura señora Cullen. —susurró Edward contra sus labios antes de alejarse a gran velocidad.

Bella se recostó en su ataúd y cerró los ojos, para sumergirse en su subconsciente. _Hasta el próximo Halloween, mi querido Vampiro_; ese fue su último pensamiento.

* * *

One-Shot hecho una noche de Insomnio. Sé que me quedo cursi—para ser una historia 'Especial Halloween'—, pero no lo puedo evitar. Escribir cursilerías me sale inconsientemente.  
Espero no me haya salido desastroso y lo hayan disfrutado—al menos un poquito ¿Si?—.  
Aquí—Chile—son las nueve de la noche, y los niños ya han comenzado a pedir dulces por eso decidí subir ya el One-shot.  
_  
¡Feliz Halloween a todos!_

* * *


End file.
